


John Wick X Reader - The Boogeyman and The Grim Reaper (Oneshot)

by TheNerdiestNerd



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fighting, Jealousy, Romance, light fluff, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdiestNerd/pseuds/TheNerdiestNerd
Summary: One is called 'The Boogeyman'The other is called 'The Grim Reaper.Both great assassinsOne is jealous of the other.





	John Wick X Reader - The Boogeyman and The Grim Reaper (Oneshot)

You were struck with shock, your body tense and your eyes wide with wonder. There in front of you, was your father. A gun in his hand, and the tip of the gun pressed to a head of another man who was on his knees. His hands clasped together in a begging stance, his lip quivering as he looked up at your father with a pleading look, obviously not wanting to be killed.  
You should be scared, but you weren’t. You were fascinated.  
“P-Please sir.. Please… I-I’ll give you twice as much money as you are being paid to do this… Sir…” The man pleaded, his whole body shaking in terror. Your father just sighs, the sound of the gun clicking ringing in my ears. “Just doing my job…” He replies in a whispered tone, before suddenly pulling the trigger. The gunshot made you jump, but you watched in amazement as the man’s body dropped dead to the ground, a small pool of blood collecting next to his head where he had been shot.  
“Wow…” You mutter out in pure excitement, a smile gracing your lips. But with that simple sound, caused your father to gasp and quickly turn around and aim the gun straight at your head. You jump from his sudden action, and back away a bit. Your eyes trailing over to the gun in your father’s hands in now pure fear.  
“D-Daddy…?” You mumble out softly, causing him to slowly lower his gun, his eyes widening in shock. “(Y/N)??” He gasps out before rushing over to you and kneeling down to your height, putting a hand on top of your shoulder, looking even more scared than you were. “I’m so sorry hun, I’d never shoot you, you just scared daddy is all.” He apologizes in a frightened whisper, taking his other hand and cupping your cheek.  
You weren’t scared for long.  
“Oh… My… Gosh! Daddy! That was so cool! You were like one of those people from tv!” You squeal as you bounce up and down with excitement, gripping your father’s hands tightly in your smaller ones. Your father stood there in shock, his eyes still wide in pure horror.  
But it slowly twitched into a smirk.  
“Yep. That’s right kiddo. Your daddy’s an assassin.”  
But that was a long time ago.  
Your father since had passed, and you were now a full fledged assassin.  
Over course being a female, you were looked down on and overly sexualized a lot, but you made up for all of it with your strength, determination, and quickness when it came to missions.  
Slowly you worked up, and were much more appreciated, some even starting to call you ‘The Grim Reaper’ for how quick and silent you were, just like your father. But no matter how hard you tried, you were never going to out do ‘The Boogeyman’. He was much too good at his job, and could kill anyone with a single blow to the head. Most were scared of him, but you weren’t. You thought of him as competition. You haven’t necessarily seen him at work, but he sounded like the typical asshole to you. You did not like him at all.  
Today was very normal, in fact it was too normal. You had not one single call today to come into work and it confused you. You weren’t as high as the, ‘oh so legendary Boogeyman’, but you were good at your job, and you got calls everyday. It seemed too strange to not have gotten a single call.  
It was now almost nine p.m and you were pacing your living room, staring at your phone intently for the past couple hours.  
“I bet it’s that boogey dude…,” You begin to talk to yourself, clearing going crazy over just one simple normal day, “They’re calling him up to do their work, and NOT me…” You growled, your simple pacing becoming more of a stomping. “All because he can do MY job SLIGHTLY better than me, they’re choosing him! That fucking asshole!” You shout while throwing your arms up into the air with a loud groan afterwards.  
In that sudden moment, the doorbell to your house rang, causing your form to jump in surprise, confusion spreading all over your face. “The fuck, who in the Hell walks up to doors at nine p.m?” You mutter to yourself as you trudge over to your door, and open it up, revealing a hand full of men wearing black suits, meaning they were people from your assassination group. Something was up.  
“Ms. (Y/L/N), we have a task for you.” The one in front began, handing you a handful of information papers.  
You take them in utter confusion, looking down at the papers, then back up at the men. “Why the Hell couldn’t you have called me?” You asked, becoming slightly irritated by the fact they had you worried for this long.  
“Miss, your phone service was down…” One in the back piped up.  
“Yeah, we even tried your cell, email, text, no reply.” Another joins in, causing the small group of five to nod in sync.  
You mentally growled to yourself, beginning to shut the door. “Well thanks, I guess…” You mumble softly, just about to close your door, before one man stops you from doing so by holding the door open with his foot.  
“Wait miss, there’s one more thing.”  
You open the door back up, and look up at the man in black in confusion. “What is it?”  
“I can’t believe it! I can’t fucking believe it!” You shout to yourself, crossing your arms over your chest in pure rage, your teeth gritting together in an angry fashion. “Not only do I get scared late at night and having to get ready for a task to do the next fucking day, I get partnered up with that fucking asshole of an assassin!” You practically scream, throwing up your hands in the air, being thankful that you were somewhere where nobody could see or hear you.  
Or so you thought.  
Taking out your gun that was passed down from your father, you begin to mock ‘The Boogeyman’.  
“Oh look at me, I’m the Boogey man! I’m so dang good at my job, I can kill anyone with just a simple headshot!” You say in a loud deep mimicking voice, making small little ‘pew’ noises to imitate shooting your gun.  
“Is that supposed to be me…?” A gruff sounding voice suddenly spoke from the supposedly secluded area.  
You let out a surprised shriek and whip your whole body around and poise your gun at the intruder, your lips pulling back in a snarl.  
“Who in the fuck are you?!” You yell, triggering the gun so it was now clicked in place.  
The man in front of you wore a formal black suit, black tie and all. His dark brown hair was parted down the middle, and slightly disheveled. He wore a light goatee and his brown eyes stared daggers into yours. His intense stare almost sent shivers down your spine.  
Hence the word, ‘almost’.  
“I go by John Wick, but I guess you’ve already heard of my nickname.” He says in a sarcastic like attitude, raising an eyebrow at my still pistoned gun.  
Your eyes widened at the realization.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait… You’re ‘The Boogeyman’??” You ask in utter disbelief, having a hard time believing that all this time you thought of this man as a rude asshole. But he actually lived up to his name fairly well.  
“Yes, and you must be my partner for the mission.” He states calmly, walking closer to you and sticking out a hand in a polite gesture. “And you might be…?” He trailed out softly, waiting for you to give your name.  
You make an awkward sort of noise, before quickly putting your gun away, taking his hand in yours and shaking it awkwardly.  
“(Y-Y/N)”. You end up stuttering out, quickly cursing at yourself after the fact.  
John nods, his eyebrows raising a bit. “So you’re what they call ‘The Grim Reaper’...” He points out smoothly, causing your jaw to go slack.  
He actually knew who you were.  
At this, your confidence suddenly rose and you smirked proudly to yourself. “Heh. Yep. That’s me.” You say through a chuckle, watching his lips curve up into a slight, small smirk.  
The action caused your face to flush a small bit.  
John lets out a simple sigh. “Shall we get going on our task?” He asks you, cocking his head slightly to the side.  
You gave him a large grin, your hand patting the spot where you kept your gun. “Let’s do this.”  
Turns out the man you both had been sent out to kill was someone who was part of a notorious Russian gang.  
You and John were now locked in an intense battle with the gang. The one that was supposed to be dead a while ago, sat laughing and mocking us as we fought.  
It pissed you and John off greatly.  
You swiftly dodge out of the way from a punch of one of the Russian’s, being quick and shooting him in the leg, causing him to yowl out in pain and drop to the ground.  
Between fighting the hand full of Russians that were attacking you, you couldn’t help but hear and notice how much John was struggling.  
He obviously looked very exhausted, and by all of his grunts and growls he seemed to be in a lot pain.  
When you had the chance, you aimed your gun at one of the guy’s heads that were attacking John.  
You pulled the trigger on your gun, but all that came out was a clicking sound. You tried again. It clicked once more.  
You paled, and your face dropped quickly. You were out of bullets.  
“Fuck!” You cursed loudly, before you were suddenly and violently shoved into a brick wall, causing you to yelp in sudden pain.  
The man above you, just chuckled and mumbled something in Russian that you couldn’t understand, before taking out a knife that he kept hidden in his belt loop, placing it so it was directly on your throat.  
You grit your teeth as you tried to push the man’s arm away from you, but he was much stronger than you.  
The more and more he pushed, the more the knife dug into your skin. Sharp shivers ran up your spine as you felt warm blood beginning to drip down your collarbone and chest.  
You choke out a sob and close your eyes tightly, letting hot tears run down your cheeks.  
You were going to die, and there was nothing you could do to save yourself.  
Just before the white dots in your vision could take over, the weight was suddenly and forcefully shoved off you, causing you to gasp for breath and fall to your hands and knees. The blood and tears still flowing rapidly.  
Regaining your vision, you look over at the scene in front of you, your eyes widening at the sight.  
John had the Russian pinned under him with his hands around his throat. Strangling him to death. The man thrashed around wildly, and shouting gurgled nonsense into the air, his pupils rolling into the back of his head.  
“You’ll pay for hurting her, you fucking dick…!” John snarled loudly, before making a quick movement with his hands and snapping the man’s neck.  
John’s head snapped over to where the guy we were told to assassinate, seeing him trying to run away. He growls under his breath and quickly grabs one of the gun thrown on the floor, and makes a clean shot right through the man’s head, killing him instantly. His body falling to the ground in a lifeless heap.  
John sighs heavily and almost collapses, but makes his way over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist in a light hug.  
You jump from the simple kind gesture.  
“A-Are you… Alright…?” He breathes out heavily, looking down at you with a worried look, blood dripping down from his forehead and cheek.  
You slowly look up at him, pain and fear written all over your face.  
Nodding, you suddenly hug him tightly, catching him by surprise. You nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck, letting out a choked sob as you mutter out a soft ‘thank you’.  
He stares down at you for a long minute, before returning the hug. His chin resting on top of your head as he began to soothingly stroke your back. “Don’t thank me…” He mumbles softly, pulling back a bit in order to gently cup your chin and lift your head up to look at him.”I wanted to help…” He says with a soft smile, before moving to pick you up bridal style. The very movement causing your face to flush a deep scarlet.  
“Now let’s go home…” He sighs gently, carrying you away from the bloody massacre, your head laying on his chest as you dozed off with a simple yet genuine smile on your face.


End file.
